The Cold Hard Truth
by Skeletal Italian
Summary: Yoyo and his gang are slowly regrowing! What will happen when old memories resurface, and lies are exposed? ((WARNING: Will contain cursing, mentions of blood and gore, and smut!)) Based off of Jet Set Radio Future, not Jet Grind Radio, but couldn't find the right category.
1. Introducing The GG

_**Before you all praise me for suddenly returning, this fanfic is a really old one of mine. I wrote it when I was eighteen, and at the time of my posting, I am twenty-one. So I wrote this three years ago. It is a Doctor Who/JSRF (Jet Set Radio Future) crossover. I tweaked it a bit because the state it was in made no sense, but it currently makes better sense. Anyway, please try and read this with an open mind. You may be confused for a bit over a lot of it, but I am trying my best to make sure you all have a basic understanding on the story I had written in my final years as a teen. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INTRODUCTIONS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My name is Yoyo, or at least, that's what I now go by. My real name has no importance as of yet, but it will make sense one day. I am part of the GG's (or Good Guys), which is a gang of Rudies. What is a Rudie? Well, a Rudie is gang of "rollerskating punks", by definition of the chief of police, Hayashi. We never really needed to know his other names, because he constantly tries to kill us.

Yep, some cop he is, huh? Trust me, he wasn't the only fooled cop. The entire police force tries to kill us on a daily basis. We are sometimes lucky if we can make it through seven hours without a police encounter. They were bought out by an evil man named Gouji Rokkaku. Gouji wanted to rid of the world of all happiness. No music, no art, no games, no _life._ It was all thanks to us GG's that we managed to save the world ten years ago by sheer luck. All thanks to my kidnapping did we find out his real plans.

Yeah, I was kidnapped. They took away my skates and threw me in a cage. I remained there for days, believing the GG's abandoned me. Why wouldn't they? I was a liar. I took off from the gang so often to prove to them that I could reach their heights that it was bound to happen. Luckily, they did manage to save me, and that day I first fell in love.

There were 12 other GG's: Rhyth, Combo, Garam, Gum, Corn, Beat, Clutch, Roboy, Cube, Jazz, Soda, and Boogie. Corn was the leader, Roboy was our robot/information center. Gum was the second in command, and I was the third to join. We slowly began to grow until there were 13 of us. Well, 14 if you include my dog, Potts. Five years ago, the group disbanded. It wasn't anything personal, we all just decided that we needed a break from the group. That was the year Corn and I hooked up. We were going out for five years when we decided to revive the GG's, calling all of our friends to rejoin. All accepted, and that's where you, reader, come in. Welcome, to the GG's revival!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: GG's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were inside the old GG's hangout, the Garage, hidden outside of Shibuya Terminal. Corn was squeezing my hand, holding his old GG's uniform. I was wearing mine: a blue shirt with a pair of grey baggie shorts. Red rectangular sunglasses, black fingerless gloves, orange sash, and a pair of yellow roller skates. I was kicking my feet, causing the wheels to spin, while leaning against the rail closest to the Shibuya entrance/exit. Corn put his hat back on and released my hand. "I'm gonna go get dressed, Yo. Keep an eye out for the others, and try not to make a mess." I smiled, and pecked his cheek as he moved away, his cheeks turning red.

As he left, I began to skate, jumping onto the rails and doing as much tricks as I could remember. I had to start slowly, the five years causing me to forget most of it. But as I began to speed up, I began to do more, and my smile grew. I lept off the rail and did a 360 in the air towards the center.

And smacked into a blue box that had suddenly appeared.

As I collided with the object, I felt my glasses break and I fell onto my back. With a loud groan, I sat up, looking towards the box. Standing up, I began to circle it, taking in the details. It was a phone box, with words written in English all over it. "Police Call Box" was at the top, a "St. John's Ambulance" logo on one door, the other door with a sign that said "Pull To Open" and words I couldn't quite make out. Suddenly, the doors flew open as a young man in a red suit with a purple jacket jumped out. He began to look around in amazement and I stared at him in shock, taking in his features. He seemed to be in his early 20's, with slightly browning skin, black haired dyed reddish brown and black eyes. Freckles spotted his face, and he looked at me. And that's when I noticed it was a female dressing like a man.

With a yelp, I jumped back and instinctively pulled out a spray can. The female raised her hands and began to back away. "No no no no no! I'm not your enemy! Put the can down!" she was panicking, eyes wide in fear...or was that excitement? Slowly, I lowered my hand as another male stepped outside of the box, looking at her with a frown on his face.

"Aric, we can't just keep popping off into worlds and universes whenever you like! Now that you've seen this, we can le-" He was cut off by my spray can at his face. He was an elderly gentlemen around 60-70 in a nice suede coat. The inner lining seemed to be lined with a red felt, and a weird long tool in his hand. The man cleared his throat and pocketed the tool, hands coming up by his head. "Now isn't this interesting. We're being held up by a punk with a spray can. Judging by this, we're on Earth, correct? Now sir, do you mind telling us where we are?" "You can start by telling us who you are."

Corn skated over towards me, back in his uniform. His long greenish grey hat was in his hand to show off his blonde hair, his grey coat open to show his yellow shirt, turquoise pants with red flames up the cuffs, grey gloves, and blue skates. His left green eye was narrowed towards the intruders, his other eye covered by a long lock of hair. He was also holding up a spray can towards the two, as the old man blinked.

"Ah ha!" The old man snapped his fingers and gave us a really creepy smile. By his accent, I assumed he was Scottish, and his companion either American or Canadian. "We're in Japan!" The old man laughed and patted his young friend's head, before bowing. "I, am the Doctor. And this here is my son, Aric. He's transgender, female to male, so perhaps that's why you looked at his chest when I got out of my machine." The boy-girl waved sheepishly, before the..."Doctor" held out his hands towards Corn. "And you are a cyborg!"

Corn's eye flew wide open and he backed away. "How the fuck can you tell?!" His hands were shaking; eye filled with fear. I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it, Corn having a hard time focusing on anything other than the old man, who was grinning away. Corn began to grit his teeth, and I stepped in front of him.

"You two are intruders. State your business, or leave!" I commanded in the loudest, bravest voice I could muster. The young boy cleared his throat and grabbed my hands; eyes filled with nothing but excitement. "We're here as friends, I swear. You're Yoyo, aren't you? And that must be Corn! Oh my gosh, this is the greatest day of my life! I'm your biggest fan, oh my gosh, I am SO happy to meet you!" He was shaking my hands wildly, and that's when I panicked, shoving him.

"GET OUT!" I screeched. "You two are not welcome! How did you get in here, anyway?!" I was hyperventilating, body shaking. I now understood why Corn was freaked out. This wasn't right. Wasn't possible. "How could two people waltz right in here with a massive blue box without my knowledge?" The old man's playful expression was gone, and instead looked as excited as the young man.

"We are Time Lord's from the planet Gallifrey. You see, my son was so excited over the possibility of an "alternate reality" and wanted to find your reality. Of course, we got it wrong a few times, ending up in some messed up realities (one where if you think, a flower of a certain colour grows on your head!), and when we landed five minutes ago, Aric was bursting with excitement and left the TARDIS. That's the TARDIS," the old man paused to gesture to the call box, "Which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. And yes, we're aliens." The old man grew quite grim, and looked towards Corn, holding out his strange tool, which suddenly made a buzzing sound as he pressed a button. "Oh my, you need to work on that system. Your core looks ready to implode!"

Corn's face was pale white, and my hands were shaking. We looked towards one another, his eye wider than I thought possible, and that was the last thing I saw before fainting.

My head was spinning when I came to, eyes having a hard time adjusting. Corn was standing by my side, the old man pointing his tool at me as it buzzed, and the young man talking to the others who had arrived. I gasped, coughing, and the old man looked at his tool when the buzzing stopped. "You are in perfect health, Yohan. Or is that the wrong name to call you?" My eyes flew wide open, as did Corn's. The old man seemed emotionless as he stared at me. "Well, perfect health, except for the few bullet scars on your body, and the suppressed memories of your catastrophic past-" "Shut...up..." I was shaking with anger, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. He backed off, now looking worried. Corn touched my cheek as I took a deep breath, and I began to relax.

The old man rose to his feet and walked towards his machine. "You were only out for a couple minutes, but Corn here seemed afraid you wouldn't wake up. Why? You're in great shape, there's no illness, there's no breaks, there's nothing but scars on your mental and physical body. Yet he wouldn't listen to me. Why?" He wasn't looking at me, but he was obviously talking to me. I slowly sat up, and looked to Corn, who looked away shyly; face red.

"Lovers will always worry about one another." I replied plainly. "That's the only answer I can think of." The old man smiled softly and held one of the doors open. "Of course." Was all he said as he entered it. Corn placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me gently as everyone walked towards me, frowns and smiles all around. I smiled and wrapped an arm around Corn's shoulder as I rose to my feet with his help.

Aric, the young man, grabbed my hands and held them to his chest suddenly; my eyes flying open as I felt his heart racing wildly. He then pulled out a stethoscope and put the ear pieces in my ears and held the other end to his chest. I heard his heartbeat beating normally, and then he moved it to the other side, _where another heart was beating on the off beat of the other!_ With a loud yelp, I threw it off my head and stared at him in complete shock. "My father wasn't lying. We really are aliens." he said with a smile, moving my hair off of my face. Corn tensed up, and I was blinking.

"You...two...there was...but..." I was intrigued, and also freaked out. He smiled and giggled. "Yep, two hearts! Everyone else already knows. Oh! May I join the GG's? I'm sure you'll find me useful~!" I looked to Corn, who looked up towards the blue box as Aric's father stepped out.

"Us. We both request to join. I'm sure Corn here can find use for me here, and Aric can be my young eyes and ears on the street. Since the TARDIS is down anyways, I'm afraid you can't say no." The old man, the Doctor, was looking at me; two pairs of skates in his hands. Corn sighed as I did, and he nodded. The Doctor held out the smaller pair to Aric, who immediately put on the skates, and the Doctor slowly put on his own. "Damn body had to regenerate to this frail one..." he muttered. I pretended to have misheard him.

Corn began to order everyone that was originally a GG to set up the Garage, and he turned to Beat. "Devon." Beat grimaced, and turned to Corn. "I need you and Yohan to show the...Doctor...and Aric the town. Teach them to graffiti. And don't get arrested or get anyone else arrested, you hear me?!" Beat's eyes narrowed at Corn, his goggles in his left hand. He was in his yellow shirt, brown pants, skates, and gloves, his headset around his neck. He then turned to me and nodded.

"First thing first." Beat turned to the Doctor and Aric. "You two need codenames. Well, just you, Aric. We can't keep calling you whatever we want. You also need new outfits. Though I suspect the Doctor is mainly going to stick around the Garage." The Doctor nodded, and Aric frowned, hand on his cheek. Beat sighed and held hs head. "Mine's Beat. Yohan's is Yoyo. Corey's is Corn. Pick one that suits your personality and traits-" "Kingsman!" Aric blurted out.

Beat and I blinked, Corn laughing. "Like...from the movie?" I asked. Aric nodded, and beamed. I shrugged, and Beat laughed. "Well, why not? We'll see if it fits!" Beat began to skate off, and I chased after, glancing behind them. "Let's go, yo!" Slowly, they began to follow us out.

Little did we know, this was just the beginning to our growing gang.


	2. A Secret Revealed

The Doctor took to the town rather quickly, but Aric seemed to know where everything was. He even pointed out Dogenzaka Hill, Kibogoaka Hill, and 99th street were. Beat looked at me as we skated, and soon we were all on top of the bus station in Shibuya Terminal. Beat tossed up a can, pointed it at the ground, and began to spray. I smiled and folded my arms as they watched him curiously, Aric instantly grabbing a few cans. He pointed it a bit away from us all, and began to spray as well. And it was amazing!

There were colours and images that were so realistic, I wanted to grab them. Fruits in trees, dripping in dew, with a fire orange sky. The grass was blood red, and there was a citadel in the background. And as I skated around it, it looked like it followed. Aric giggled, and held out the cans. "That is Gallifrey." Aric was beaming with delight, the Doctor staring in amazement and Beat in shock. "That's my home. That's what we want to return to one day."

I nodded, faking my understanding. Beat rolled his eyes, and smiled. "So...you really are an alien. I guess that makes sense...you do have that aura." Beat chuckled, then put his goggles on his face, covering his eyes. "Since you took to skating pretty fast, kid, how about a race?" Aric's eyes narrowed, and a smirk crossed his lips. Beat smirked as well, and took off without warning; Aric close behind. The Doctor skated up towards me with a soft smile and shook his head.

"Ah, I remember when I was that young...Aric has such a fighting spirit. He's never regenerated; seems to have great luck with that. And he's only 78, in human years." It felt like my body froze, and I glanced at the old man. "Ah yes, you age differently than we do. Allow me to elaborate. Regeneration is a Time Lord trait, it's a way of cheating death. However, we no longer look the way we want to, or currently are, because it acts as a defense mechanism. Like Corn, who created these modified spray cans." I rubbed my ears as the Doctor paused, his eyes staring at a spray can with wonder. "These are laced with a deadly poison, harmful to human skin. However, like the regeneration, they contain a trace of time energy. The time energy reacts to people differently, like the regeneration. For me, I'm on my 14th regeneration, which no Time Lord has ever had. Aric contains something a bit more...special. He's more human; he was born on Earth. To a woman I loved years ago, but I had to destroy her memories." The Doctor looked more mournful, as he glanced up from the can. "No Time Lord can be half human, half Time Lord...except Aric, and one other: River Song." I nodded, frowning. The Doctor smile, as Aric returned. "Ah, we know whom is the fastest."

Beat arrived mere minutes later. He was out of breath, and in severe shock. "You...how the..." he wheezed, staring at the young...erm...old man. Aric winked, tossing me an empty can. Beat was still panting, hands on his legs with his head down. I then noticed that Beat was covered in spray paint.

"YO, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, skating to Beat and wiping him down. Beat and Aric looked at one another, then at me. "You know it's not healthy to spray one another, right?! These are meant for the walls and those that are going to hurt us!" Aric stared, emotionless. Beat's eyes then opened wide. "The paint can kill someone!"

Beat rubbed his neck and wiped his face, then stared at me. "Well...you see..." Aric started, when Beat covered his mouth. "I can't die, Yo." Beat was calmly talking to me, and I shook my head. "That's impossible! No one can NOT die! Not unless they were-" "Immortal." The Doctor was staring Beat in the face, really close to him, then backed up, pointing his tool at him. "You...are impossible. Your father...I've met him." Beat blinked, then looked at me.

"You've met...?" Beat asked, voice deep with anger. "Harkness. Jack Harkness. He's your real father. He must've let you go free when you were young, and you were adopted by...well..Yohan's father." The Doctor rubbed his cheek, a frown on his face. Beat backed away; face white as snow. He then spun around, and took off. I was standing there, in complete shock.

"What...just...happened..." I shook my head, and Aric looked embarrassed. "I think we just accidentally revealed his deepest secret...sorry..." Aric looked down, now shaking. I then saw a few tears fall, and the Doctor tugged on his shirt collar. "Yes...I see that he was supressing old memories...well, shall we go back to the Garage?" Aric sighed, wiping his eyes. I nodded, and the Doctor third the motion. We began to skate back to the Garage, my mind focused on Beat.

If they knew his secret, did they know mine?

When we arrived, Corn immediately called for the Doctor, and Aric followed me as I went to check on Potts. Potts was my dog, he wore red and blue 3D glasses, an orange bandanna, and a bright, white star on his back. Aric began to pet him as rain came into the Garage, and I spun around quickly as the water began to _form right beside me!_ I screamed and moved away from the water figure as a girl began to form, who then tilted her head. "What a way to treat me, you know?!" As suddenly as it came, the rain ended, and a young girl with green hair, red eyes, a blue blouse, and a brownish skirt appeared. I quickly got to my feet, and glomped her. "ALICIA!" I squealed happily, hugging the shit out of my twin sister. She giggled, and hugged back as tightly, the water figure dissipating.

Aric stared at me, bewildered, and I gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. She giggled and wiped it off before bowing to Aric. "Hello, my name is Alicia! I'm Yohan's twin sister, and I can control water!" Alicia beamed, and clung to my arm. She pecked my cheek, and looked around. "Actually, I want to see your boyfriend." I directed her towards a hidden door in the south wall, then held her hands. "Be careful. Devon's a bit...weird...right now, and there's an old man in there with Corey. Just be careful." She nodded, and went in.

I moved back towards Aric and Potts, sitting between the two with a sigh. I pulled off my sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Aric sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, and I turned on the radio to "Sweet Soul Brother". Aric and I sat there for the entire song, humming along and moving a bit. I leaned on him, sighing as my green hair fell into my eyes, which were closing. The peace in the moment was so relaxing, I was slowly passing out. And as my mind relaxed, I slipped into a dream.

 _A faint mist covered the shadows of the tombstones as I woke up, my head aching. "Devon...this isn't right..." I called out, a sigh escaping my lips. He walked towards me, completely in civil clothing. A red shirt, an orange sweater, and reddish brown pants. I sat up, legs crossed, and stared at him as he sat beside me. He was staring at a tombstone beside me, so I glanced at it as well. It had my mother's name. "You miss her?" I asked him, not really expecting a reply. Beat sighed, then nodded. "Yeah." I touched the tombstone, a wave of sadness flooding over me._

 _"I remember the day she died," Beat started, his eyes growing cold. "She was crying, trying to protect you and Violet. Alicia and I were hiding behind your father, and you were so scared. He looked like he wanted to kill all of you." Beat held his face; shaking his head as everything wavered. I quickly put my hands on his, and the dream stabilized. "She managed to get you two into a room and locked it before he killed her; the key luckily sliding under the door to you. He was so mad, but I don't remember why..." "Shhh...don't force the memories..." I whispered as he looked up at me; his body tensed, and face pained. "That day, I knew I couldn't die...because I tried to grab the gun from him. He shot me in the chest, and I fell. Alicia screamed so loud, I thought, but I realized I was the one that screamed. And then...it faded. And I woke up."_ _I held him close, petting his hair. "When he saw me again, he didn't bat an eyelash. Just smiled at me, and acted like nothing happened."_

 _I rocked him gently, holding him close. Beat clung to me, and I kissed his head. "Devon...you don't need to continue...I understand why you didn't want me to know..." I smiled at him, and he curled into me. "I don't hate you, and I forgive you. It must've hurt; having to hide that secret for so long." I continued to rock him until he calmed down, and the dream slowly began to change into my bedroom; Beat fading. "Thanks, Yo. Time to wake up." he said softly, and I woke._

I blinked twice, staring at the pair of skates before me, before slowly looking up. Corn and the Doctor were staring at me, one eyebrow raised. I yawned, and sat up, rubbing them. "Sorry...must have passed out, yo." I yawned, Aric yawning shortly after. Corn chuckled and shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Alicia wants to join. She thinks she can help out with Be-erm...Devon." Corn looked at the Doctor, and the Doctor cleared his throat. "I have decided that I will start being a real doctor, for as long as we are trapped here. Cornelius and I have been building an infirmary, and we appear to have a patient on the list already." I blinked, and before I could ask, Corn had replied,

"You."

I slowly rose to my feet, and stared at my boyfriend. "Me?" I shook my head, raising my hands up instantly. "No. I refuse to be an old man's first patient...no offense, Doctor." I chuckled nervously. "Offense taken, you ape." the Doctor seemed pretty mad, so I sighed. "Look, I'm fine, yo. I was relaxed and fell asleep, nothing to it."

Corn touched my forehead, worry across his face. Reading that, I knew I was supposed to give in. So I whined, before lowering my arms and head. "Aw, man..." Corn slowly smiled, and took my arm as he led me to the infirmary. Aric went to follow us, but the Doctor raised a hand, before skating away from him.

Soon, I was on that table thingy that is usually in a infirmary, wires connected to my chest, head, arms, legs, back, and stomach. The room was bright white, like snow, and there were shelves of books and medication. There were two desks set up; one with a monitor connected to the cords on my body, and the other desk's monitor connected to the ones on my face. I took a deep breath, trying to relax again, when I could feel the dream state returning. Corn was staring at a monitor as his eyes opened, the Doctor clicking away on a keyboard. "Don't fight it!" the Doctor shouted, not even turning around. "You have to let it take you!" So I listened, and fell back asleep.

 _I was now on a beach, Beat beside me. He looked at me, sighing. "Sorry...they're forcing me to do this. I tried fighting them, but they're being quite stubborn. I suppose they're monitoring this?" he asked, a bored look on his face. I nodded, and he smacked his forehead. "Corey is desperate to protect you. He thinks your easy nights of rest are strange, but I don't mind if he knows what's really causing this. Perhaps I should invite him next time..." he chuckled then, then looked me in the eyes. "Sorry to cut this short, but wake up."_

My eyes flew open, and the Doctor cried out in shock. Corn was staring at me, and I sat up. "Is that enough?" I asked, looking at Corn, whose eyes began to fill with tears. "You and...Devon..?" "What?! No! He can create dreams, yes, but we're not dating! He's the adopted son of my dad!" Corn went silent. The Doctor's eyes opened wide. And the room felt cold. Corn rose to his feet, a glass expression on his face.

"Adopted...son...of your father..?" he slowly began to speak after several minutes, causing my hairs to stand on end. I merely sat up more, and nodded. Corn walked up beside me, staring down into my eyes. I cleared my throat; a solid lump forming, making my throat burn. I stared back at Corn, whose expression was starting to break. Tears were flooding his eyes, and he placed his hands on the side of where I was sitting. Corn then threw his arms around me, and held tight. "I didn't know...oh god, I was such an ass...please forgive me..." he was sobbing into my shoulder, and I held him as close as possible. The Doctor cleared his throat loudly, and stared at me.

"We do, however, still have the matter of whom his father is, yes?" The Doctor never took his eyes off me for a second. I tensed greatly, and shook my head. "Please...not right now..." I silently pleaded to him, but he failed to take notice as he began to pace back and forth. "At first, I thought it was a coincidence; the black roots in the green hair. Because I remember a young boy at five years old telling me he would grow his hair green to forget his father, to stop being a part of him. I thought 'nah, there's no way this Yoyo was him; he doesn't fit the part!' But then I remembered...you were five years old. You had your adopted brother, and two sisters. One of which had shown up tonight; looking much like her father had: darkened skin, black hair, wide build...your twin. She too, had dyed her hair green, to be with you...but the roots, again, are showing." The Doctor paused, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Yohan, but your secret is now out..." Corn blinked, before looking up at the Doctor.

"But...you are a Rokkaku...aren't you?" The Doctor sounded sincere. My eyes flew wide open; tears rushing to my eyes as every memory I had suppressed came rushing back. "I...please..." was all I could breathe before I started to break down in sobs. The Doctor sat beside me, and Corn had let go. I was covering my entire body as much as possible, crying so hard. Corn was taking steps back, things falling all around him as he stammered. I flinched with every sound, which only made me remember everything my father had used to beat me as a child. Corn then stopped moving, and I could hear his laboured breathing over my sobbing. "Please...don't..." I sobbed. Corn just snarled, and punched through a screen, running out of the room. I began to cry harder, and lifted my head as I was held, my fist rising as well until it connected against the side of the Doctor's face.

He stared at me, eyes wide, and I began to scream at him to get out, to leave me alone. Though, in all fairness, I wasn't really seeing him. I was seeing my father, trying to play the "nice guy", like he constantly did to make people think I wasn't being beaten. The Doctor left the room, and I curled up into a ball. I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to be reminded, I didn't want to see Corn hurt...but it happened. And now I knew I couldn't forget. Slowly, I began to muster up my courage, and ripped the wires off of me. Grabbing my clothing that I had tossed for the..whatever the fuck it was, I got dressed, and left the infirmary. Boosting out of the Garage before anyone could stop me, I began to head towards Chou Street; my mind focused on only one thing.

Revenge.


	3. Ball Hog

When I left the Garage, I found an alleyway on Chou Street and changed into civilian clothes: a thick grey hoodie, blue pants, green runners. I pocketed my glasses, and shoved my GG outfit into a backpack. Slinging it over my shoulder, I walked towards the nearest stylist. Opening the door on my arrival, a young lady came over towards me with a big smile. "Hello! Is there something you'd like to do today? Or have done?" the lady spoke, a thick Russian accent coming out. She giggled, and I nodded. "Yeah...I want my hair trimmed, and dyed black." She clapped her hands, gestured me to an open chair, and immediately got to work. I let my eyes close.

 _"You ran from the GG's too?"_ My eyes snapped open when I realized that was Beat's voice in my head. I blinked twice, looked around through the corner of my eyes, and saw nothing. _"Devon, you're creeping me out. Yes, I ran, and where the heck are you?"_ I thought, frowning. I could hear him sigh audibly, and glanced beside me; noticing his red hair first.

"Yeah, I'm right here." he sighed, turning to me as he watched my hair fall off my head. His eyes slowly opened wide, and he watched silently as they began to dye it black. He smiled, and grabbed my hand as I closed my eyes; relaxing as they massaged the dye into my hair. "You know, Yo; you look good with black hair." "Don't flatter yourself too much...I'm still Corey's..." I mumbled, feeling them finish massaging. I now had to sit there, waiting for the dye to settle. Beat chuckled, and leaned back in his seat.

"The Doctor spilled my secrets." I said after a few minutes. Beat must have sat up, because I heard his chair squeak. "You mean...he blurted out that you are...?" I nodded, and his eyes grew dark with anger. "I see. So now they know who our dads are." I nodded once more, and they began to rinse out my hair. I opened my eyes to my stylist's face, and she smiled as she told me it was free of charge. I thanked her, and she dried my hair before letting us both out.

"I don't know if I can go back to the GG's." I admitted after several minutes of us walking. We got closer to a tattoo parlour, and glanced at one another. With a nod, we walked in. I then turned to Beat as we listened to the buzz of the ink gun, and sighed. "What about starting our own gang? Seems like something we could do." I suggested, and Beat held his chin. "Hmm...not a bad idea...but who could we get? That isn't a GG, anyway." I began to think about it myself, then looked up at him. "We could be the Death Runner's. It's a cool name, and it works...since...you know...you can't die."

Beat tensed and gritted his teeth at the mention of his immortality, and he glanced over at the man as he finished his ink. "Not a bad idea...you can be the leader. After all, this is your idea." Beat smiled, then frowned again. "But we need new names. We can't stay as Yoyo and Beat forever. And what about you and Corn? Are you dumping him? After five years?" The question threw me off guard, and I frowned. The man glanced at us, and Beat walked over, telling him what kind of tattoo he wanted. I continued to ponder over Beat's question, and soon came up with an answer.

"Chances are he's dumped me already. I mean, if the man you loved was suddenly the son of the man you despised above all else, you would find it hard to look at him, right?" I sighed, and looked at the art book out in the open. Beat grunted as the man began his work, but then relaxed. "I wouldn't know, Yo; we grew up together, so I always knew."

I nodded, and saw the tattoo I wanted. With a soft smile, I began to figure out where I wanted it, and an idea came across my head. As the man was finishing with Beat, I suggested a tattoo for the both of us where it looked like the shoulder was ripping open, and Death bursting from it. The man grinned, gave me a thumb's up, and Beat agreed. _"New gang tattoo?"_ I nodded, and Beat smirked. _"I like it! Also, I read Corn's mind...and you're right. He did dump you."_

I flinched, and looked down. I could feel my heart breaking, and a soft sigh escaped my lips as they slowly parted. Another tattooist walked in, and I sat down with him, mentioning the tattoo Beat was getting, but for myself. "We need new names. I'll be...Rok." I slowly decided, and Beat chuckled. "Guess I'll be Death, then. Makes it work, right?" he joked, and I smiled faintly at him. When we got the tattoos finished, I handed them the money, and we walked out.

"Our next mission: to change our uniforms." I declared, and we began to walk towards 99th Street, my mind already coming up with what I wanted for my outfit. We got to a nightclub, and both paused. "Well..." I started, when Beat(Death) raised an eyebrow. "We'd be better off going to a gay bar, Yo-er...Rok. And I know just the one." He grabbed my arm, and we began heading off towards the north, stopping outside a gay bar. Be-Death...whispered to the bouncer outside, and the bouncer let us both in. He winked at me, then took me to the back room, where a man clapped his hands.

"Devon!" he giggled cheerfully, Death getting red in the face. "Josef, this is Yohan, my brother. We need uniforms; we're starting our own Rudie gang." Josef blinked, then smiled. "But of course! What names do you have?" So I told him, and he winked as he walked into the closet. Minutes later, he came out with a black wife beater with long biker gloves and leather pants (with chains attached) for me, and a black, skull hooded one piece for Death. We got changed, and he adjusted the uniforms while we wore them. He soon gave us the thumb's up, and we looked at one another.

Death looked like Death; his uniform had a hood that covered his face in the shape of a skull, and his sleeves were long and wide at the wrists. It was no longer one piece, but two, and his pants were like mine. Long, black leather pants with chains hanging from every pocket, and his skates were solid black. I looked at a mirror that was in the corner, staring in amazement at myself. The black wife beater was slightly thin, so you could see my muscles underneath. My pants were a bit lighter than Death's, and my sash looked like a bunch of rocks on a chain. I smiled, then smirked. "One thing left to do...can you make a patch of the Rokkaku symbol, but broken?" I asked Josef, who froze at the question. "Signore!" He gasped, but nodded. "A-as you wish!" He quickly ran to a sewing machine, and began to piece together the patch. When it was done, I told him to put it by the Death tattoo, and he obeyed. Death paid him for his work, and we calmly walked out of the back room.

Death and I walked out, heading towards a sporting goods store. We were busy talking now about details for the Death Runners when I spotted Corn ahead of us and froze. Corn was talking with Aric about 20 feet away from us and I swallowed the building lump in my throat. Corn was obviously crying, and clung to the boy, who nervously patted his back. Death stopped talking and looked up towards them, his eyes wide with curiosity. I turned on my heels, heading a different direction when I felt Death grab my hand. He then began dragging me after him and I tried to run away.

"Yo, you Corn?" Death said in an unfamiliar voice. Corn's head snapped up and I kept my face away from them. Corn slowly nodded, and Death let go of my hand, cracking his knuckles. "I challenge you to a game of Ball Hog. If we win, this area becomes Death Runner territory. We lose, and you won't see us again." Death chuckled in his strange voice, causing chills down my spine. "Either way, we need to get past you."

Corn and Aric stepped aside, and I looked away from them both as we walked past, hearing Corn gasp. I could feel something brush my hand and ignored it, walking into the sporting goods store. Death found us both a pair of black skates, and paid for them both. When we walked out, he handed me money and told me to go get us spray cans; he didn't care where. So I went to the Garage and stole a bunch from them. I managed to get away just as the Doctor yelled at me to stop, and I ran back to Death. I had also stolen a pair of shades from Clutch; the shades now black as all heck. Corn and Aric hadn't moved, and I began to lace up my skates.

"So...Death Runners...?" Corn started slowly speaking, his voice obviously broken and heavy with emotion. Now comfortable as Rok, I smirked at Corn. "Yep. I'm Rok, this is Death. And you're dead!" I laughed; voice dark with anger. I skated up to Corn and stared him in the eyes through my glasses; Corn backing away. "You best not forget our names, or you'll forget everything!"

"Rok!" Death hissed, grabbing and pulling me away from Corn. He held me at a distance and glared at me. "You keep this up, and he'll recognize us!" "I don't give a shit!" I yelled, glaring. "I don't give a shit. We both walked out of there, so let him see what he lost!" Corn was shaking now, Aric holding him back. Corn was staring at us both, and he snarled.

"Game's on!" Corn shouted, and Aric sighed. I continued to smirk, and Death glared at me. We all began to skate towards the Rokkaku Expo site (it was torn down when...Dad...was killed), and Corn was speaking into a hidden wristband under his coat sleeve. When we arrived, Jazz was there with a ball, looking at Death and myself.

"Normal rules!" Jazz announced as we all got in our stances and groups; ready to go at the whistle. "Ten minute rounds! Whoever scores the most points wins!" She then went between us and looked at all of us. As she was about to continue, police stormed the area, surrounding us. I tossed every some spray cans, and we all stood back to back.

We all pushed from one another and attacked; bullets and paint flying. Cops were blinded and us Rudies injured. However, no one was severely injured (just scrapes and grazes from the bullets). Soon, we had them all on the ground when the captain arrived with the SWAT team. Aric cursed as he pulled out his cellphone, quickly calling someone. Corn was panting; staring at the captain as he began to applaud us. Death jetted towards them; glaring as he pulled out more cans. We all joined after him; Death and I landing on a group of them with our skates, flipping over them and spraying them as we flew above them. Corn and Jazz followed our lead and did the same as Aric skated towards the captain; who jumped to the top of a car, causing Aric to grind against the ground. One of his wheels popped off and he lost balance; the TARDIS appearing right around him. The captain's eyes flew open and he yelled into a walkie talkie; the police firing as they arrived. Corn kicked one of the SWAT members into five of them, and Death copied.

"There's too many!" I shouted; Death and Corn nodding. Jazz skated towards the group and jumped; gliding over them and skated into the TARDIS; the Doctor holding the door open wide. "Everyone to the TARDIS!" I pushed the boys and they started skating; jetting at the last second and making it in. I followed them, and as I jetted, a bullet pierced the back of my left leg and I screamed; falling to the ground hard and sliding against it. Death and Corn jumped back out of the TARDIS and grabbed me; an arm around me and my arms over them. The captain yelled at them to hold their fire, and we all got into the TARDIS.

The minute the doors closed, I let out this screech of pain that nothing could rival; my leg trying to stretch out, but the bullet lodged inside and preventing me from doing so. Corn ripped his backpack off his back, flinging it open and getting Death to elevate my leg so that he could try and remove the bullet. I could feel my voice getting hoarse; the pain worsening, and at the same time, fading. As I heard Corn state it was removed, my eyes blackening and falling unconscious.

 _"Yo!" came Death's worried voice, surrounding me and enveloping me. I opened my eyes, realizing I was stuck in a dream; the area a bright white room filled with flowers of all colours. I sat up and groaned; holding my head. Death came around me from behind and hugging me tightly; shaking badly. "Yo, I thought you were dead...when you stopped screaming, Corn panicked. Your heart gave out and stopped; you were bleeding too much. You nearly died; we're in the Garage, and you were lifeless!" Death was sobbing and clinging to me. "I've been trying to reach you for hours!"_

 _I groaned and hugged him back; a wave of dizziness hitting me. Death got off me and touched my forehead; worry still around him. I looked up at him; not knowing what to say and he sighed. "You should wake up, Yo. Everyone's worried about you." I nodded, and laid back down._

"Is he awake?" Aric shouted, as Corn was breathing hard; obviously crying as he nodded. My eyes had just opened, and he turned from me. I groaned, and Aric ran from the door to me. "You're okay!" He started crying and wrapped his arms around me. Corn looked up at me from his desk; working on a computer. I slowly pushed Aric off and sat up; my entire left side aching. I touched my cheek felt a bandage over most of my left face. I looked at Aric, who was trying to talk to Corn.

"Aric, please go. I need to talk to him alone." Corn said harshly; Aric blinking. He nodded, and walked out, which he turned to me. "I know it's you, Yohan; Devon told me. Please, just talk to me. I need to know everything; I need to know the truth." I turned my head away; wincing in pain. Corn sat beside me and sighed. "Are you...really...a Rokakku..?" he asked slowly, the words obviously causing him pain. I bit my lips. "...yes."

He then looked at me, obviously not finished. "How many children did he have?" He was staring at me, now worried. I sighed. "There were...four of us. Alicia, Rose, Trevor, and myself. Devon was adopted." I said slowly; throat hurting as I spoke. Corn nodded, and looked up. "Was he...always an ass?" I frowned for a moment, and shook my head. He looked at me, waiting for a response, but I remained silent. I was busy thinking.

"Yohan, he wasn't always bad? I want to know what happened." I could barely make out what he was saying when something came to my realization. That captain looked familiar. Awfully familiar. "Yohan, are you even listeing-" "THAT WAS TREVOR!" I blurted out, causing Corn to jump. Confused, he asked me to clarify. "The captain! That was my brother, Trevor! But...I thought..." I suddenly frowned. "Thought what?" Corn asked.

"Trevor died; that's what drove him over the edge." I replied; eyes wide. Corn frowned. "Trevor had drowned; he was swimming in water and something had caught his ankle. He went under, and never came back up. When we pulled him out, Gouji went mad, and started killing people. He wanted people to suffer and lose happiness, because he lost his." I frowned.

"So if Trevor is alive...what happened...?" Corn asked slowly, and I sighed. "That's what we need to find out."


	4. Accidental Amputation

Corn had called everyone into a meeting, including Death and I, and we all joined him in the Garage Park. He looked around to us all and cleared his throat. "It's been four days since Yoyo and Beat left the GG's," he started, not looking at us. We were sitting by a punching bag that was near Potts doghouse, and he cleared his throat again. "And also four days since the Death Runners started up. Everyone now knows who they are," He gestured to us and we waved. "And you all know that they are... _were_...Beat and Yoyo." Everyone was staring at us now and I wanted to hide in the doghouse; the first time I ever felt anxious around them.

"But that's not the point of this meeting. Rok, or Yoyo, and I had been working these past four days to figure out why police stormed our Ball Hog game, and we came to a conclusion." Corn looked at me, hand out, and I sighed as I skated towards him. I stood beside him and cleared my throat.

"As it turns out, there has been incidents like that one where cops have intruded on games and shot up Rudies. The victims have been, and seem to be limited to, the Noise Tanks, the Immortals, the Love Shockers, Rapid 99, Doom Riders, Poison Jam, and the GG's. Everyone that has ever made themselves known as an enemy to the police force are their victims. The only reason Death and I were attacked...well, we were playing Ball Hog with Corn and Aric." I paused, a slight frown on my face. "The police are still owned by Rokakku Corp., which is now run by a guy named Trevor Rokakku." Death and Alicia tensed up; their eyes wide. "Which...I'm sure you all know...is my older brother."

I didn't know what else to say, and paused there for a few minutes, letting everyone get comfortable. The Doctor raised his hand, a strange look in his eyes. I nodded to him, and he stood up, walking towards me. "I believe we need to infiltrate the police force. From what I've gathered, Trevor Rokkaku died at the age of 14, which was roughly 10 years ago." The Doctor had a grin on his face as he said this, and I half frowned, half glared at him. He smiled at me, then continued. "You see, there is more than one reason for us to be here. Aric, yes, wanted to come here and meet you all, but we found traces of an alien here, one that should have been locked up years ago. This alien could shapeshift into whatever it needed to be at a single touch, and for as long as they like. I had met one before, named Sabra, but this one is evil. I believe Trevor is still dead, and this "Rokakku" we seek is the shapeshifter. If I am correct, we need to make sure there is no way for this alien to touch us, which will not be easy. It can replicate clothes, as well, so we have to be extremely cautious." He bowed, then went back beside his son.

Corn blinked, then sighed. "Now, we have a request for some of you. I would like if half of you joined the Death Runners." Gasps were heard from everyone, myself included. "This request may be large for some of you, but please, hear me out." Everyone was now watching Corn intently, and he took his hat off, looking at me. "Yo-Rok...was recently injured. He had a lodged bullet in his left leg, and shouldn't be out skating, or heck; even standing. But we all know how stubborn he is. And not only that, but as he said, the Death Runner's are not being targeted. You'd be safe if you went with him. You can remain as GG's, but under the guise of Death Runner's. If you accept this, then you accept the mission of uncovering the truth involving the Rokakku Corporation."

No one moved. I began to regret having ever come back with them, and looked at Corn. "You...said you're a Rokakku, right, Yo...?" came Gum's voice from the crowd, and I looked towards her. "That's right. I'm Yohan Rokakku." She stood up, and began to skate towards me. "If you're a Rokakku, but not _that_ kind of Rokakku, then count me as your teammate." She stood beside me, then smiled.

I was stunned. Gum was never one to agree with someone; let alone me. Alicia got up and ran to me; Aric following. Rhyth and Jazz nodded to one another, then came towards me. Death smiled, and began to chuckle. I was standing there, shocked, and felt tears well up in my eyes. Alicia wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "By the way, I'm his twin sister."

Everyone stopped moving, and looked at us. Alicia blinked, then cleared her throat. "There are four of us; five, if you count Devon. Trevor, myself, Yohan, and our little sister Rose." Alicia looked at me, then back at the rest of the GG's. I was beginning to panic; the crowd causing my head to spin. Alicia cursed under her breath as a small wave came; tripping the crowd. I was panting; holding my chest and head as Death came skating as fast as possible to me, lifting me in his arms. He stood behind Alicia and glared.

"Listen to me! If you have a problem with who we were raised by, then I suggest you don't join the Death Runner's! What we ask is for you all to accept that we may've been raised by a monster, but we are in no way monsters ourselves!" Death stated very loudly, causing everyone to stare at him. I wished I was tinier, so I could hide and not be stared at. I looked at everyone as they turned their attention to Alicia, who had a hand out, the wave fading away. Death cursed faintly, and everyone backed away.

Alicia didn't have a single emotion on her face, staring at everyone. She looked over towards me, and a smile formed. "Yeah, maybe I'm a monster." she said as she turned back to them, chuckling. She put a hand on her hip, and sighed. "I can control water, yes. Only if I have a water source, be it rain, toilet water, bathes..." She chuckled. "Even boiling water on the stove. Kind of like "The Last Airbender", except I can turn into a water form with enough concentration." She then sat in front of us, and Clutch looked down at his empty water bottle.

Corn slammed his hand against the wall, and everyone turned towards him. He looked angrier than I have ever seen him, and he lowered his hand. "Enough! We need to work together, not against!" he snarled, everyone stepping back. He glared at everyone; his blue eyes almost invisible under his lashes. He was shaking; still making fists, and taking deep breaths. "If we want to keep this country safe, we need to work together. If we want to prevent anymore deaths, we have to FUCKING GET ALONG!"

Everyone was silent. No one moved even an inch, and Corn continued to shake. I got off of Death, and skated towards him carefully. "Yo...Corn, you oka-" I started; getting cut off by his hand across my face. I fell backwards, feeling my injured leg snap under the pressure, and let out the loudest scream of pain I could. Corn blinked at the noise and looked down; his whole body freezing at the sight. I tried to sit up and screamed louder; the Doctor and Gum rushing to me. Corn was pushed away from me by Death, and I was lifted.

As I was being carried to the infirmary, I noticed just how badly injured my left leg was. The bone had come right out of the shin; blood gushing everywhere. I let out the weakest sound at the sight; eyes wide with horror. I couldn't move, and I heard Corn begin to apologize like crazy; skating after me. Everyone else was silent.

The Doctor laid me down on the bed, immediately using his tool on me. I could hear the whirring as my vision was blacking out; Corn's skates bursting through the door and his body on top of mine. He was apologizing like crazy and crying. I wanted to reach out and hold him, but everything was spinning and fading. I could hear him arguing with somebody, and I lost all consciousness.

 _"YOHAN!" Death was clinging to me; his entire body shaking. I groaned, and refused to move. He was sobbing, holding me close to him and kissing my head. My dream seemed so dark, so dreary. There was blood everywhere, and I looked at him. "Devon...?" I breathed, gasping for air. He quickly loosened his grip and pulled me into a deep kiss; his tears mixing a bit into it. I didn't know how to react, so I just laid there. He pulled away and wiped his eyes; staring at me. I was staring at him, so confused, and noticed how badly red his green eyes were._

 _"Heh...crying for me...?" I managed to breathe, and he cracked a bit of a smile. He touched my cheeks gently, eyes wandering. He then touched my left leg gently; eyes so filled with anger and hate. I sat up slowly and looked at my leg; noticing the fact I had been amputated. I winced, tears filling my eyes, and I looked at Death, who was starting to cry again. I hugged him tight, and he kissed my head. I slowly relaxed, and woke up._

I slowly sat up, looking around the entire room. Spotting a window in the west corner, I glanced outside and noticed it was about nighttime. I was on the east bed, and slowly moved until I was sitting on the edge of the bed; my right foot barely touching the ground. I was the only one in the room, and I could faintly hear arguing outside the infirmary. I sighed, and found crutches nearby. Grabbing them, I slowly moved towards the door, and opened it to Death and Corn at each other's throats: Aric trying to break them up. I cleared my throat, and no one moved.

"Uh...are you two seriously fighting over me?" I tried joking, only to be met with glares. I raised my hands up, and shook my head. "You guys, please stop...I'm okay, really. I'm not even mad at Corn. Can't we just get along...?" I moved closer to them, moving slowly, and set my head between their arms. They both paused, snarling, then lowered their arms in defeat. Aric let out a sigh of relief, and the Doctor came towards us.

"Aric, are you awake? Well, obviously, since you're right here. Ah, yes, sorry, Yohan; I mistook you for my son." He paused, then gave me a smile. "Ah, sorry. Rambling. You see, you need to go back into the infirmary. You're not ready to be up yet. You have something we need to take care of. And we," He grabbed Corn. "Are going to make you better!" Death snarled, and folded his arms as Aric clung to his arm; desperate to make him calm down. I sighed, and began to go back to the infirmary. Death opened his mouth, but closed it as I closed the infirmary doors, sitting back down on the bed. I could hear arguing again, then Corn was shoved into the room; the Doctor following.

No one spoke a word; Corn walking over to his computer from before and the Doctor fiddling with a machine. I shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes before blurting out, "Okay, what's the point of this?!" The Doctor looked up at me, then to Corn. "You didn't tell him?" he asked, and Corn shook his head as he typed away at the keyboard. The Doctor sighed.

"We're going to give you a leg. You are going to become sort of like Corey here; except for only one piece of yours being...new." He said new like it was a bad thing, and I stared at the Doctor. "Then why aren't you happy about it?" I asked, and the Doctor chuckled. "Why, because this is risky. I don't know how Corey put himself together, but it's far worse when it's someone you love."

Corn tensed as his typing stopped. I looked towards him, worried about him, and he turned to me. "Yohan, I love you. I'm worried about you, and I'm very sorry I hit you. I thought you were someone else, and when I saw what happened, I panicked. When you were out, we received a phone call...for you. Someone was on the other end, a guy. He wanted you, he wanted to see if you were okay...and I lied. I told him you were fine, just napping. He wants to see you, so we're doing this to keep you looking normal for him." Corn ranted suddenly, and I blinked. "Who was it?" I asked. Corn shook his head then shrugged. "I don't know. But he wants to see you tomorrow...so we have to rush."

I nodded, and laid back as the Doctor pulled out a leg from the machine; looking at my stump. He smiled, and held it close to mine as these tiny yellow lights appeared around the injury; mending my leg. The Doctor chuckled, and Corn watched silently. I laughed a bit as it tickled my skin, and soon the lights vanished. The Doctor held out his hand, and Corn blinked like crazy. "What are you doing?! We haven't attached it yet-"

I stepped off the bed, standing on both feet with eyes open; amazed. I jumped on the spot then did jumping jacks, before break dancing. I started laughing, and sat back as they gave me weird looks. "Corey, I'm fine! I don't know what happened, but it worked! I can't even tell it was ever gone!" I said happily, moving the gown slightly to show him that, in fact, there were no scars. The Doctor seemed proud, and Corn heaved a sigh of relief. "Good...good..."

I ran outside and pounced on Death; who yelped and fell on top of Aric. I laughed, and climbed off of him. "Sorry 'bout that, yo-" I blinked, looking down at my handiwork; realizing I made the two kiss. Aric went from his lightly tanned skin to extremely red, and Death went from pale white to bright red. I couldn't help but laugh harder as they moved from one another; embarrassed.

Corn came running after me as I was laughing; Death completely red. He was also staring at me. Corn sat by me and looked at the two red boys, a small smile and chuckle escaping. Death went more red and began to stammer; Aric smiling like a madman. Death smacked his arm lightly, and hid his face in his hood as the Doctor walked out. "Now what's this?" the Doctor asked, and Aric hid his face.

I smiled, relaxing, and leaned into Corn, who held me. "I'm sorry, Yo. I did a lot of bad things, I hope you can forgive me...and I hope you still want to be with me..." Corn sighed, and I pulled him into a soft kiss. He kissed me back, moving one hand to beside me as he deepened the kiss. I smiled, and watched as Death copied me out of the corner of my eye, to Aric. The Doctor chuckled, and looked up.

"Lights out. Tomorrow is a big day." I said softly as I finally pulled away. Everyone nodded, and we all went to bed.


	5. Please Help Me

Corn and I walked off towards the Garage base, through the entrance at Chou Street. The Doctor and Aric took Beat into the TARDIS, and everyone else either went home, or followed us into the base. We all separated and went into our own rooms. Corn pulled me into a deep embrace, and we fell onto the bed, smiling. It had been so long since I last laid with him, so I wanted to enjoy it. As we laid in our faint blue room, lights low while we laid on our king size bed, our hands locked with one another. I smiled up at him, and he down at me. He kissed my head, and I closed my eyes.

We snuggled like that for a few minutes, until Corn yawned. I smiled, and moved away. He tossed off his GG uniform and crawled under the covers, me following in pursuit. We fell asleep in each other's embrace.

When the sunlight came into the room, my eyes slowly opened. I slept fine, no dreams, no nightmares; just peace. I slowly sat up, looking out the window, a smile on my face. I could see the TARDIS outside, it's light glowing, and saw Beat and Aric walk out. Their hands were intertwined, and the Doctor looked horrified at the sight. I couldn't help but chuckle, and climbed out of bed. I began to get dressed, lacing up my skates, as I felt Corn shift. He was waking up, and I smiled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yo...?" he was mumbling, looking on the bed for me. I smiled, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before heading out to the Garage Park. He soon followed me, half dressed, and half awake. I pulled Corn's phone out of his pocket, and checked the call log, seeing an unfamiliar number. He rubbed his eyes again then nodded. "That was the guy that called me...the one that wants to see you today." I frowned, then called the number.

It rang a few times, and I began to feel impatient. The moment I sat down, was the moment I heard a voice on the other line. A little girl. "Hello?" she asked, and I blinked. "Uh-uhm...hello. I was calling to find the man that wanted to see me today...d-do you know where he might be?" I tugged on my shirt collar, for some reason not trusting the little girl. I heard her giggle, then drop the phone. Silence. I sat there with the phone by my ear as Corn left. I was still waiting when he arrived with coffee for us both, and I heard the phone get picked up.

"Hello Yohan." came a man's voice, and I tensed up. I pulled it away, hissing to Corn, "It's fucking Hayashi!", and gulping as I pressed the phone back to my ear. "Hay-Hayashi...hello..." He chuckled, and I heard a gun click. I jumped to my feet, screaming, "You fucking bastard, do you want to see me just to fucking shoot me?!" He laughed, and was saying no. "I wanted to offer my friendship."

I was fuming. My free hand was balled into a fist, and Corn was staring at me in shock. "You're offering _FRIENDSHIP_?! After you tried to kill me, after you imprisoned me, after you TRIED TO DESTROY US; YOU WANT FUCKING _FRIENDSHIP_?!" I was screaming into the phone, and Corn skated back a bit. Hayashi sighed, and I heard him set the gun down. "I don't think we have anyTHING worth discussing!" "JUST HEAR ME OUT!" Hayashi screamed.

I froze; staring at the ground, yet seeing nothing but my hatred for the ex-cop. Hayashi took a deep, angry breath, before he spoke again. "I know I've caused problems for your little Rudie gang, but believe me when I say I won't cause harm to you again. Instead, I'd like your help...the man that took over my position, the young Rokakku man..." I was tense again; eyes wide. Corn finally handed me my coffee, helping me sip it. I cleared my throat after swallowing, and a growl still escaped. "He's after his family. I found this out by accident; I found a note that was at your apartment five days ago. I went to go arrest you, but after seeing the note, I don't think you're my enemy, or ever really were." I heard a lighter click on the other end, and heard him take a drag of a cigarette. "It says, 'Yohan, you are the only one that's worth more dead than alive. Hiding among the GG's like a rat among cats. How long until they see you for who you really are? Your anger, your ability to lie, your knowledge...how long until they understand that Yoyo is, indeed, Yohan Rokakku?' There's more, but it's mainly secrets I suppose he wanted to release about you...I refused to read futher, after seeing the word 'rape'-" "SHUT UP!" I screeched. There was now tears in my eyes and down my face; the coffee falling out of my hand. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Corn quickly grabbed me as the GG's were rushing towards the scene. I was sobbing, and I heard Hayashi stammer on the other end. He sounded genuinely concerned, and Corn started rubbing my back. "You burn that note...please, just fucking burn it...I don't want...to remember..." I was crying, and I heard the lighter click again, before listening to something large crackle. I felt everything in me turn to stone, and I sobbed harder. I heard Hayashi start apologizing, and he suggested treating me out to lunch. "Sure...fine...please...just shut up..." I heard him hang up after telling me when and where, and I threw the phone as far as I could. I never heard it land, and knew either Death or Corn caught it. I continued to hug my knees, sobbing.

"Everyone, leave him alone." Corn said a few hours later. I was still sitting on the couch; eyes dried. My face felt like shit, and so did my body. "In an hour, Yoyo-erm...Rok...is going out. Aric, I want you to stay by his side. I would suggest Death going, since he's immortal, but I think you have a better chance of protecting him. And you do need to work on your grinding skills." Corn was looking at Aric, who nodded. "What are we going out to do?" he asked, and I sighed. "We're meeting up with someone for lunch." Corn replied for me. I nodded, and Aric frowned.

I walked into Corn's room, where I changed into my GG's outfit, put on a green wig, then my red glasses. I sighed as I tugged on the blue shirt, looking towards Aric. He was wearing purple shorts that went past his knees, bandages on his wrists and left knee. He had a white half-shirt on his chest which bulged a bit, and a sword attached to his right side. His hair was slicked back, and he wore rimless glasses. He smiled at me, and laced up his midnight blue skates as he was handed a satchel, which he put on his left side. Standing, he bowed to me and the Doctor handed him the same tool he has. I stared at it with confusion, and Aric giggled. "Kingsman at your service! Also...this is the sonic screwdriver." Aric winked as he held it near his face. He opened his bag and pulled out a dark green shirt and put it on; it's bagginess hiding his slight bulge of a chest. I couldn't help but blink, and Death skated over towards us. He gave Aric a soft kiss on the cheek and looked towards me. "You two be safe. If there's any trouble, I'll know about it." I nodded, and Aric gave me a confused look. I began to skate off, and Aric followed me.

"So who are we meeting?" Aric asked, catching up to me. I just stared ahead of me and glanced to him. "Copy my movements." I jumped onto a rail, and Aric jumped on behind me. I moved my right foot ahead slightly, creating sparks as I grinded on the rail, Aric copying while giggling. I jumped off the rail and did a flip in the air as I skated towards a restaurant. Aric copied, but instead of one flip, grinded off a billboard and landing beside me as I stopped. I smirked and he seemed freaked out. I laughed and patted his back as I heard someone clear their throat behind me. We turned around and Hayashi was frowning at me. My good mood faded.

"You could have dressed like a human," Hayashi commented, pressing his fingers to his forehead. "If your brother is after you, perhaps dressing as a GG is the worst idea..." I glanced off to the side and folded my arms across my chest as Aric looked at me, then Hayashi. "If you want me to change, I can go into the bathroom. I'm not a GG anymore; I just figured you'd recognize me if I wore my old outfit." Hayashi nodded at my response, then looked at Aric, bowing.

"I'm Hayashi, former captain of the Rokakku police. You must be a new Rudie. Are you...Yoyo's replacement?" he asked, and Aric blinked. "Call me Kingsman...and I'm no one's replacement but my own." He grinned at his words; Hayashi and I blinking with confusion at him. Hayashi sighed, and then looked at us both. "I'm afraid there's a no skate policy in effect here. Now, shall we enter?" Hayashi held open the door for us, and we entered. Aric and I paused at the doors to remove our skates, and while Hayashi had his back turned, I took off my wig and shirt; revealing my Rok outfit. He turned to us and I smirked, Hayashi blinking. He shook his head and walked to the desk, where a waitress came out and asked for us to follow her.

Once we were seated, Hayashi turned to me, staring at me. I could see his old twitchiness was still there; he was fidgeting uncomfortably. So I leaned on the table and smirked at him, his eyes staring at me. Aric sighed and hit his head on the table. "Are you two going to keep this up? If this was the man we were to meet, then shouldn't he be acting like it?" Aric groaned, and Hayashi blinked, glancing at Aric. "You sound like a woman."

Aric stood up angrily; gripping the table. His eyes were shooting daggers at Hayashi, who panicked and nearly pissed his pants. I quickly pulled Aric back down and whispered to him to calm down. Hayashi was panting; gripping his chest. I glanced at Hayashi, and smiled. "So don't call the boy a "she", or anything related to that, 'kay? And I won't hurt you. Now, you wanted to meet up." I was staring at Hayashi, who nodded. "Yes...I wanted to meet up." I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him. "Spit it out."

"As I said, I need your help. Your brother, Trevor...I know that's not him." Hayashi hung his head, then the waitress returned handing us menus before asking us what we wanted to drink. I ordered a coke, Hayashi coffee, and Aric ordered a rye and coke. The waitress paused, and stared at Aric. "May I see some ID?" she asked cutely, and Aric pulled out what looked like a wallet. The waitress looked at it, and her face quickly went red. Aric smiled, as he took it back. She quickly bowed, and rushed off. I raised an eyebrow and Aric looked at the wallet.

"Huh, it says I'm the heir to the Egyptian throne, and that I just turned 23 this year." I blinked, and he showed me the paper. I frowned, and glanced up at him. "You're kidding, right? It's blank." Aric's eyes opened wide, and he showed the paper to Hayashi. "Erm...Yohan, you're wrong. It says he's-" "No, Yohan's right." Aric cut him off. "This is psychic paper, and only people who are incredibly intelligent can see through it..." Aric frowned at me, and I blinked.

"We're off topic." I sighed, and glanced at Hayashi as I opened the menu. "While we order, please finish with why you want our help, and why we should help you." I looked down at the menu, and Aric copied. Hayashi scoffed, and bowed his head over the table. "The man that took over Rokakku Corp isn't Trevor Rokakku. His name is Tachi Wang." I raised my head and frowned at him. "You said it was my brother that was hunting me, and you just said that it wasn't?" Hayashi rubbed his temples. "Both are right. He's made himself believe he is your brother, and he's after whoever murdered Gouji ten years ago." My eyes opened, and then darkened.

Hayashi looked up at me, and then the waitress returned with out drinks. Aric returned the menu, telling her that he wasn't hungry, and I ordered a bacon cheeseburger. Hayashi ordered a large salad and a steak, and she bowed, walking away. Aric turned to Hayashi, a frown on his face. "Look, young man, I don't know how much you think you know about this Tachi, but you're wrong." Aric said, staring at Hayashi, who had blushed. "Yo-young man? Listen kid, I'm over 60 years old-" "And I'm over two hundred. Shut up. Tachi Wang is not Trevor Rokakku, you're right. But he is not human, as well." Aric sat back and sipped his drink. I sipped mine, and looked at Hayashi, who was now really freaked out.

I sighed and reached over to Hayashi, patting his shoulder. "Look, dude; it's best not to ask too many questions...you'll get more confused." Aric grinned at my words, and winked. Hayashi nodded, and leaned back in the seat. "I'm starting to regret this..." he groaned, and I chuckled. "You still need to tell us why we should help you, and what is exactly you need help with." I sat up as the waitress arrived with our food, and took it from her with a bow. Grabbing my burger, I smiled at Hayashi and took a massive bite out of it.

"You see, Tachi took my daughter, Violet, hostage." The name caused me to sit tall, staring at him as I lowered my burger. "Violet...?" Images flashed through my mind, and I grabbed my head with a groan. Aric gasped and held me. I felt like I had found a mental block, and looked up at Hayashi. "Violet...I adopted Violet. She looks...so much like her dad...and now that I see it, so much like her brother..." More images flashed through, and I shook. I tried to eat, tried to drink, but the memories were making me feel sick. I could hear Death cursing in my head, and I looked helplessly up at Hayashi. "Please...tell me...is she who I think she is...?" I asked, and Hayashi nodded. I gasped, and felt my world spin. "No...no no...that can't be..."

Aric rubbed my back as the dizziness faded, and I looked up at Hayashi, who looked sad. "As to why you should help me...well, you remember what it was like being captive...?" I nodded weakly, and Hayashi slowly began to eat. I looked at Aric, who looked so worried and upset, and I swallowed a forming lump before looking back at Hayashi. "We will do it...if it means saving Violet..." I panted, and Hayashi finished his steak. He smiled faintly at me, and bowed. "Thank you, Yohan...and his friend. When you save her, allow her to become a GG. She really wants to be with her family." I nodded, and Aric frowned. "Who is Violet?" he asked.

"Violet...is Rose Rokakku..." I breathed, eyes watering once again as Hayashi looked down at his plate.


End file.
